Life
by alyssa108
Summary: A rather angsty oneshot about life for Jack Frost. Set right after Jack was reborn.


Jack Frost.

That was his name. Or at least that was what the moon had told him. But if the moon said so, then the name must be his right? After all, the moon couldn't be wrong.

It was the one thing that grounded him ever since he was born in the frozen lake and had laid eyes on the world for the first time.

In the beginning, he had been filled with so much wonder and joy. He had not known why he was there. He did not question it. All he knew was happiness and a touch of curiosity. The exhilaration of using his ice powers sent him into a giddy state of excitement. Nothing was wrong with the world at that moment.

Then he had to venture into the town he had seen from the lake. That was when his joy fell apart, giving way to negative emotions like fear. Confusion. Sadness.

Was he dead? Was he a ghost? He wondered. Maybe that was why no one could see him and walked right through him. These thoughts had plagued him for a good long while.

Then, one day he found out that he wasn't a ghost, simply special. Jack had been so relieved when he found out about other spirits like the Sandman and the tooth fairy.

At the time, he had been overjoyed. He was not alone! Perhaps they could be his companions? That hope had faded as quickly as it had come. The Sandman and the tooth fairy had no time to take care of an insignificant little Spirit of Winter. When Jack had realised that they were not interested in getting to know him, he had immediately gotten out of their way. He was disappointed, sure, but there were other spirits out there right? Others he could befriend instead?

After a long period of time, Jack finally realised that it was not going to happen. Other spirits were either too busy to deal with him or they just could not be bothered. Jack had sulked for a few days upon that revelation. He had been close to crying but he refused to shed a tear for those jerks. So what if they didn't want to be friends? He could take care of himself perfectly well! And so, he continued to smile and laugh, spreading winter joy wherever he went. The unwanted memories of rejection remained deeply buried in the recesses of his mind.

Despite his overall easygoing manner, at times he still got angry. Frustrated. Who wouldn't be? Sure, he had really cool powers over winter and snow. And he could fly. He was glad that he had his abilities. But it was tough, having to live without anyone ever seeing you and no one to talk to. It hurt, when someone would walk through him. Nowadays, he avoided having to touch the ground, preferring to fly instead. It was logical to do so. After all, he wasn't a fan of pain or discomfort. The less he touched other people, the better.

And so, Jack continued.

It's been five years since he was brought into this world. For five years he had done his duty, spreading winter wherever it was needed. It was his life now. If he sometimes messed around with normal humans... Well, couldn't blame him for lashing out sometimes. Nothing ever really happened to his 'victims'. At least, nothing serious. Some little part in him hoped that maybe if he managed to capture their attention, they would _see_. Though that plan was failing so far. Although the pangs of disappointment never disappeared whenever someone would pass by without so much as glancing at him, he'd learned to sort of live with it. Besides, there were some places in the world that he had yet to venture to. Mayhap some people there would be able to see him. Jack wasn't quite ready to give up hope yet.

He wished that the moon would tell him more. Why was he brought into this world? For what purpose? He did not know. Perhaps he would never know. The moon was silent every time he talked to it. No amount of yelling or pleading ever yielded any answers. The moon remains as it is, ever bright, watchful and silent.

Despite having gotten over the fact that he was unlikely to befriend any of the other spirits or the _guardians_ as he had learned eventually, Jack still had trouble squashing down his desires. Above all else, he wanted a family. Jack could feel jealousy stirring within him every single time he passed by a window and saw a happy household. What he would not give to be hugged by a pair of loving parents or maybe have a sibling that he could hang out with. He didn't and would never have that kind of privilege though. He had no parents unless you counted the moon.

And so, Jack moved on.

He tugged on his cloak and sighed. Five years had done its toll on the worn piece of clothing. It had not been new in the first place and now it was falling apart. He needed to find a new one. Though Jack was not affected by the cold, he didn't fancy walking around with nothing on. Not that anyone would notice, but he'd be self conscious.

Hence the problem of _actually_ procuring a new cloak. He could always steal but that left a guilt that curled in his belly every time he did it. Or maybe he'd just hang around some houses and pick up something that no one wanted anymore. Much like himself. Unwanted and unneeded.

Jack did what he could to survive. That was all. He didn't particularly need to eat or sleep but the craving would hit him at times. He mostly avoided stealing from poor families. They needed the food more than he did. After all, he was pretty sure that he couldn't die. Or maybe he was just really hard to kill. Jack wouldn't know. Five years was a long time for other people. They changed, in both appearance and personality. Yet, Jack remained the same as when he had first been born. Never changing, never growing up. Forever stuck as a child.

He'd come to enjoy giving kids a reason to have fun. They were so full of hope and wonder. Children were happy when he created snow for them. He discovered that they particularly liked pelting snow at each other. Snowball fights, he had learned. That was what it was called. Watching them have fun brought a certain kind of joy to Jack. At least some people loved and cherished his creations.

Straightening up and putting a smile on his face, Jack went off to spread his winter fun. Perhaps today was the day when someone would finally see Jack Frost.

He had all the time in the world to make them believe, after all.


End file.
